Bad Cinderella Transformation
by assassin-girl
Summary: What will happen when work-aholic bad-fashion sense Sango tries to change herself so that she can prove that she can have fun?


Bad Cinderella Transformation

By: Assassin-Girl

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Sango stepped into her apartment slowly and pressed play on her phone to listen to the messages that she had received for that day.

She went to the kitchen drank the left over coffee from the morning as she listened. Work. Work. Excuses about being busy and she do it. Work. Blah blah blah...

She went back and sat on her couch, lazily sprawled on it, fatigue wearing her down. She thought about her life as soon as the messages stop. It was pathetic how she no longer had time for anything except work.

Strange. I would almost give anything for a short time of that time when there used to be a party at least once a week and I would complain about everyone not studying. Sango felt a wave of depression and self-pity. My friends aren't in town, my father is overseas working for that part of his company's branch and her mother had went along. Kohaku was in college and wouldn't appreciate it very much if she suddenly showed up on his doorsteps paying him a visit.

After all, Sango smiled without humor, who would want a no-fun workaholic to suddenly appear and then make everything tense and uncomfortable, as well as being embarrassed while she chirped away at how un-mature everyone was? They've got a whole different type of definition for mature than I do.

Then she dozed off to a deep sleep. But then the phone rang and then she fell out of her hazy dream state and rubbed her eyes, her hair, which came loose from it's tight bun behind her head, had turned frizzy and thick. Sango tried to comb it into something of order but gave up when she couldn't and was just giving herself a headache.

"...right now. Please leave a message," her answering machine said in Sango's recorded voice.

"Right. Sango, it's me, Kagome! I'm calling because I happened to be in town and found that Inuyasha and Miroku were also as well! Tomorrow night I'm planning to take us all out and you can pay!"

"ME?!" Sango snapped in outrage.

"After all, you do work more than all of us and you have a great job that pays a lot! Surely you can afford it!"

"Ka-go-me!!!" Sango said through clamped shut jaws, her body shaking in tremors from the barely contained anger.

"Kagome," it was Inuyasha in the background. "She'll probably hunt you down herself and then kill you slowly when she listens to the message."

"Um... right! Just kidding Sango. Inuyasha agrees to pay. We'll all have fun tomorrow so don't disappoint us! P.S. Miroku will be there! And don't forget me!"

"Me too!" Inuyasha bellowed.

The machine beeped.

Sango opened the window curtains and stared out at the view, and she had a great one too. It showed the best of Tokyo City as the lights glinted and shined underneath. Courtesy of her hard work and the great pay of her job.

Why when I go out to have fun does it always have to be in the company of Kagome and the others'? Sango thought suddenly and angrily, tightly gripping the coffee cup that she still held. Why do they think that I can't have fun all on my own? And why do I allow myself to be thought of as someone who can't have fun? I can have fun! I'll even prove to myself that I can do it! Wait... That makes me sound like I _am _a bore...

She rushed to the phone and dialed Kagome's phone number. Kagome picked up instantly, saying in the practiced voice and words, "Hello? This is the Higurashi Shrine. How may I help you?"

"Kag—"

"EEKS! Sango! Are you going to go out with us tomorrow night? You can't di—"

"Sorry Kagome. I can't go out tomorrow. Gotta work. Bye!" Sango slammed the phone down. She hadn't lied in a _long_ while; even if it was true that she did have work.

Who cares! Most of the time when she was asked to go out she did have to cancel or disappoint them continuously anyways so why should they expect different this time? Sango thought. Except, I don't know where they're going to go, she thought in a panic. What if they find me somewhere? How would I live down that humiliation? NO! She shook her head. They won't find out and I can have fun flirting with guys. They'll probably just think that it's someone else if I act differently. Besides, I'll even go get my hair fixed at a salon or something and maybe even wear makeup, not that I have any use for those things. But they probably won't recognize me if we bump into each other. OKAY!

The exhilaration left Sango and she once again felt tired. I'll think some more later...

She went slowly to her bedroom and fell on the bed, not even remembering if her head touched her pillow, so tired she was.

I wonder how the others will react when they notice the difference, Sango thought in confidence as she gazed at herself the next night in the floor to ceiling mirror. She stared at her image. I admit I don't look bad...

She felt the urge to giggle like a little girl and almost gagged...

* * *

Will her night end up in success or meet with distress??? I don't know the answer to that. Most likely the latter...


End file.
